


I Don't Want to Die Alone

by surviving_and_thriving



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fevers, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, alternate 5x13, but it ends happy :), couples who almost die together stay together, flashbacks to the scene in season 2 when murphy and raven are dying together, i love emori but murven is my shit so shes just a good friend not a girlfriend, i promise this isnt as sad as the tags make it, murphy gets shot in the leg instead of the shoulder, ok its a lil sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_and_thriving/pseuds/surviving_and_thriving
Summary: When Raven walks into the medbay to check on Murphy, she doesn't expect him to be crying.





	I Don't Want to Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! hope you enjoy this real short fic :)) i don't wanna study for my finals so i am mass producing fics this week hahahaha....kill me
> 
> also, lol the title sound sad, but if you read to the end its actually kinda cute
> 
> also also, Murphy gets shot in the leg instead of the shoulder because i need it for the plot
> 
> all lines in italics come from the show, The 100, and i make no claim to creating them

When Murphy felt the bullet enter his leg, he knew he was well and truly fucked.  Actually, scratch that. He was a dead man walking, and he knew it.

 

The next few hours are a blur.  He remembers telling the others he didn’t need help, that he was fine.  He was _not_ fine, by the way.

 

When he falls in the woods, he fully expects to die there.  It’s not the worst place to die, he supposes. There’s soil under his fingers and trees above him.  All he needs to do is make the others go and leave him.

 

Harper and Emori take the rest of the wounded and continue their run to the ship.  But Monty stays.

 

Murphy rolls his head to look at the man next to him, “For someone as smart as you, I would have thought you’d have the common sense to leave a dying man behind.”

 

Monty looks right at him, “You aren’t dying on my watch, Murphy.  Not after everything.”

 

The radio crackles to life and Raven’s voice breaks through.

 

“Monty, where are you? Everyone else is here.  We have to leave _now_.”

 

“Raven, you have to stall.  It’s going to take us some time to get to the ship.”

 

“Us?” She asks.

 

“Murphy got hit pretty bad.”

 

Murphy grabs the radio from Monty’s hand, “Tell him he needs to go, Raven.  I’m not gonna make it in time.”

 

“Murphy, if you die on us -”

 

He cuts her off.

 

“Cockroaches have some pretty amazing survival skills,” he laughs, “May we meet again, Raven.”

 

The world fades around him and he smiles.  At least he’s dying on Earth.

 

The radio crackles to life once more.

 

“Bring him back, Monty.  Please, bring him back.”

 

“No, Monty, just -”

 

“Shut up, Murphy, this is gonna hurt.”

 

And Monty lifts Murphy over his shoulders and runs.

 

* * *

  


When Clarke says that they’ve made it, Raven feels like she might cry.  She doesn’t know if she’d be able to leave another burning Earth with her friends on it.

 

After safely getting the ship into orbit, she goes to see the others.

 

The tears threatened to make another appearance when she sees Bellamy and Monty fully supporting the bleeding Murphy.

 

Her eyes travel down his body and she freezes when she sees his leg.  

 

She looks up at Bellamy with a frightened look and he meets her eyes with one just as scared.  She can’t help but wonder if they saved Murphy, only to doom him to die.

 

She shakes her head, “He needs to get to the medbay. Now.”

 

Bellamy and Monty nod, and disappear around the corner.  

 

As soon as they vanish, she sinks down the wall and lets out a strangled sob.

 

“He’s a cockroach.  He’ll survive. He always does.”

 

Raven looks up a Clarke.

 

“I know.  It’s just - God, if you had heard him on the radio.  Clarke, he was ready to die.”

 

Clarke pulls Raven against her chest.

 

“I know”

 

They sit like that, both thinking of what they could have lost if no one had made it back to the ship in time.

 

Eventually, Raven gets up and swipes at her eyes to dry them.

 

“I should go check on the systems.  Got to make sure nothing broke during launch.”

 

Clarke huffs out a laugh, "I should probably go help Bell with some logistic stuff.  Who knows?  Maybe next time our launch pad won’t be in flames.”

 

“Like our luck would ever be that good.”

 

They smile and part ways.

 

* * *

  


Later, after everything has calmed down, Raven snuck off the Bridge to go to the medbay.  Clarke had told her that Murphy would be okay, he would keep his leg. But, and there was always a but with them, he was probably going to need a brace.  His knee had been completely shattered and he was going to be out of commission for a long time. Thankfully, they had all the time in the world on this ship.

 

When Raven walks into the medbay to check on Murphy, she doesn't expect him to be crying.

 

She rushes over and her hands flit around his body, trying to figure out how to help him.  He’s connected to so many tubes she doesn’t know what to do.

 

Abby walks into the medbay and quickly runs over to them.  Her hand goes to his forehead and she frowns.

 

“His fever spiked again.  We’re trying to keep infection out of his wound, but I think it may have been infected even before they got him to the ship.”

 

Something pings in Abby’s pocket and she sighs.

 

“Do you think you could stay with him for a bit?  I need to go help some of the more critical patients, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving Murphy alone when his fever is this high.”

 

Raven is quick to agree and as soon as Abby leaves, she runs a hand through his dirty hair.  He is still covered in blood, and Raven decides that it is about time Murphy had a bath.

 

She walks over to the sink and wets a towel, which she then brings back to Murphy’s bed.   

 

She sits down and picks up one of his arms.  She wipes the blood and dirt off with vigor, as if cleaning it away would remove everything that hurt.  The routine becomes monotonous, calming. Her arms move down Murphy’s and the grime vanishes inch by inch.

 

Lost in her work, Raven misses Murphy waking up and she jumps when another hand wraps around her own .

 

“Raven?”

 

“Holy shit, Murphy,” she says as she wraps her arm around him, “Don’t ever fucking do that again.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Raven’s eyes narrow, confused.  Murphy’s eyes are hazy with fever and when she puts her hand on his forehead, she realizes his fever has risen even higher.  

 

Eyes widening, she makes to leave the room.

 

“Murphy, I’m going to go get Abby.  You need more medicine.”

 

She turns around to walk out of the room and misses the fear in Murphy’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

When Raven returns with Abby in tow, Murphy’s bed is empty, tubes and wires dangling in the air aimlessly.

 

“Raven,” Abby says, “How high was his fever when you left?”

 

Panicked, Raven can barely get an answer out.

 

“I - I don’t know.  He was hot and I didn’t know what to do.”

 

“We need to find him.  With the state his leg is in, He can’t have gone far, but he needs medication as soon as possible.”

 

They split up to cover the hallways that lead out of the medbay, Raven taking the right and Abby taking the left.

 

Five minutes into her search, she stumbles, literally stumbles, onto Murphy.  He’s tucked in a corner, legs curled beneath him and arms over his head. She would have missed him if it wasn’t for one of his legs poking into the hallway.  

 

Frantic, she squats down next to him.

 

“Murphy, what the hell?  You need medicine, _now_.”

 

“No,” he groans, “I don’t need it, I’m fine.”

 

“You clearly aren’t.  Let me help you. We need to get back to the medbay.”

 

She reaches down to help him up, but he pushes her away weakly.

 

“You’re gonna get floated,” he said, coughing, “Mom would kill me if you die over me.”

 

Raven stumbles back, surprised.  What was he talking about?

 

“Murphy,” she tries again, “You’re sick.  You need medicine and help.”

 

With his eyes half-lidded, he mumbles, “It’s just the flu.  It’ll get better on its own. I don’t need any more medicine.  Please don’t steal any.”

 

Flu.  That one word sends Raven back to the dropship years and years ago.  She had been dying and so had Murphy.

 

_“What are you doing here, Murphy?”_

_“Dying, same as you”_

 

_“How does a kid, who’s loved by his parents, turn into a murdering psychopath?”_

_“He gets the flu.  His father steals medicine that turns out wouldn’t help anyway.”_

 

_“Gets floated for it.”_

 

Oh god, Murphy thought he was back on the Arc, dying of the flu.  He was refusing medicine because he thought it was still rationed.  He was stuck in the past.

 

“Murphy, you’re fine.  We aren’t on the Arc, no one will be hurt if you take the medicine.”

 

He tries to reassure Raven, again, and goes to stand up, “I’m fine, really.”

 

However, as soon as he put pressure on his destroyed leg, his face goes blank, his eyes roll back in his head, and he passes out.

 

Raven lunges across the hallway to catch him, and belatedly curses her stupid leg as she goes down with him.

 

Struggling, she pushes herself up, and slings Murphy’s arm over her shoulder, practically dragging him back to the medbay.

 

* * *

 

She has him back on the bed by the time Abby walks back into the room.

 

As Abby is hooking him back up to all the machines, Raven tries to explain what happened.  

 

“He thought he was back on the Arc, and that I was going to be killed for taking more medicine for him.  His dad -”

 

“I know what happened to Murphy’s father.  And I know what happened to his mother. Frankly, I’m amazing he turned out as good as he has.  Mrs. Murphy was a mean lady and beat up on him far too often. I saw Murphy more than I wanted to when we were still on the Arc.  I know he had his moments, but from what I’ve seen, he’s made a pretty big change.”

 

“God, Murphy,” Raven said, brushing the hair back from his head.

 

“He should be set for now, but, if it isn’t too much, could you stay with him until we know his fever is gone?”

 

“Of course.  I’m not moving until I _know_ he will be okay.”

 

Abby smiles at her with a knowing look as she leaves the room.

 

* * *

  


Raven sits for hours, just running her fingers through Murphy’s hair, reassuring herself that he is still breathing, he’s still alive.  

 

Raven is almost asleep when Murphy wakes up again.

 

“Raven?”

 

“I’m here,” she says, eyes watering a little, “You’re good.”

 

“Why are you helping me?  You should have left me to die.  I almost killed you.”

 

“That was years ago.  You know I’ve forgiven you.”

 

“I wouldn’t have helped me.”

 

“Plus,” she says, her lips quirking into a smile, echoing his words from the dropship all those years ago, “I don’t want to die alone.”

 

With that, she presses her lips to Murphy’s.


End file.
